pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PeculiarManiacalFella
Welcome Hi PeculiarManiacalFella, welcome to the Pocket Frogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Scenery for free! page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. Are you looking for a particular frog? We have many generous users, so please ask in the Frog Request Forum. Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DalekCaan1 (Talk) 22:38, December 23, 2011 Adopting wiki You may not know me but I like to help on the frog request forum. Please give your input on the blog here. If you have any questions leave a message on my talk page. Plus+ ID Zero3167 16:28, January 16, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 Congratz Congratulations!! You are now an admin!! Link You are heading in the right direction, a little bit more darker, just a tad please MKazior 03:18, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes that is too bright, too lime-ish ): Opening up a tab for this resulted in me going "Holy balls what happened." Lighter colours are probably not the best choice considering the wiki background is already kind of light, so you do not want to lose the links within the background or have the colours clash. 03:23, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Better Much better, thank you so very much Echo. MKazior 21:13, February 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Chat? I guess u are right. We are problably gonna have to stick with talk pages. Well if u have time meet me in there if not it is ok. I am gonna make a blog for wiki suggestions and plans and such. Thank you Hi Echo, thank you for getting rid of the Individual Weekly Sets. Please keep an eye on both IP addresses, then we can talk about what to do later on. MKazior 21:36, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Weekly Set My pleasure, for as much as you do around here, it's all I can do to let you know that you are appreciated. Expect this week's set as well courtesy of WallyRuss. He sent me this week's set. He beat me to it, will have to thank him later on tonight. Take care. MKazior 13:25, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Administration No, you are not allowed to curse yet. Thank you for deleting those pages. I saw them and was going to delete them today. I think that they mean well. We really need to start working on the categories as well as the navigation as Tatzelwyrm suggested. Did the user registered? I can leave a message on their page (one IP only. You are doing an awesome job. MKazior 12:01, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to say thank you for the hard work I see you doing keeping the Wiki under control. Rather you than me ;) I haven't had time much lately to be involved in updating, even though I've been keeping screen shots of things to check if they are in the wiki (such as request messages and chroma/glass variations). EvilMummy 16:04, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi Kid, just wanted to let you know that I haven't abandoned you, I will get back in editing the pages tonight. Just been preoccupied lately. I put in for a new job and I got word today that I was selected so, whew. OK, I am back and I will send you the new weekly sets tonight. MKazior 20:09, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Not directly. There's been some issues with administration on another wiki I used to admin on, quite nasty business. It's more that he took notice that not everything was as it seemed. And yes, that was me, if you mean the bcrat/admin colours. 17:48, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Lmao I had a "Whut?" moment and went and looked, but according to the , Dalek did that... Went ahead and unchecked them, admins are chat mods by default so adding that box is redundant. As for spammers, I haven't seen any in a few days. The one spamming the inappropriate links never came back after the third or so try. 03:48, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Considering this wiki isn't even that terribly active and thus the results of his spam attempts are less effective, yes lol. I guess you could argue that since it is less active, the posts stay up longer, but it's not like a whole lot of people will see it in the first place haha. I usually caught them within the hour, so it wasnt that bad. 05:06, April 30, 2012 (UTC) hi there, i have no idea how to use this, so i dont know if this will even get to you. lol. i love this game, and am very thrilled when i stumbled on to this site Try that again lol, i forgot to sign the last postRyanak470 06:05, June 19, 2012 (UTC) RE:Peculiar Yeah, Sure :L Acording to the user who suggested it, he/she (dunno gender) wanted to make it like a personality quiz kinda thing I guess, If you read his/her message it explains what it is and shows two examples :L Thanks for the welcome. I'm especially interested in promoting trading for the Mobage fork of the Pocket Frog world. Sites are far and few between, so it will be great to get something going. One suggestion would be to ask posters to note whether they are ios or mobage players. That will cut down on the confusion of free frog postings and disappointment if they are from the wrong side of the family tree(frog). Thanks for listening! Icebatz (talk) 22:07, July 16, 2012 (UTC)Icebatz Thanks for the welcome. ^^ I've been a lurker forever, but finally decided to come out and help. I'm looking forward to getting involved. BrynneEmrys (talk) 09:40, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Re:Peculiar Yeah, that is because all the frog pages are already complete so their is kinda nothing to do other than Forums, lol. Some have been online I think but im on an ipod right now, but you can check yourself at ~Kululu Well the wiki's primary activity has pretty much always been in the forums, so there's not much incentive for administrators to be around. I think it's a bit of a non-issue, truthfully. The wiki has more than enough administrative power for something that has little activity, it's not really necessary for everyone to be on and active, so long as problems are being taken care of. If pages are being made, delete them. I compromised with one and tried to make a reference page to filter it off to, only because there seemed to be some interest in it, and forums and blogs weren't an option, so I was at a bit of a loss. Otherwise if it's forum content, you can simply rename the page to move it to the forum. 01:15, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I already had an account and hadn't realized my computer had signed me off. :) SunShineSue1979 Applied it through css. It's not something I would do on a larger wiki since then everyone else would want one, and you'd either have a huge long list in the wiki's css for people's personal backgrounds, or you wouldn't do it at all, so of course people don't usually allow it :P You can do it via personal coding on your profile too, but only to the sides and not as a whole background, kind of like this one. 14:14, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Just curious >.< Just looked at the deletion log and noticed that you deleted most of the comments on the Real Life References page in October. There was no reason (that I can see) for this, since the whole reason Tatzelwyrm kept the page there was to KEEP the comments. I'd appreciate an explanation 00:57, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. To tell the truth, I don't actually remember deleting any comments. It was probably some sort of accident, and so I apologise. PeculiarManiacalFella Talk Hi, I uploaded an image that I now want to delete. Is that something I can do? Or can you do it for me? The image is: http://pocketfrogs.wikia.com/wiki/File:150-sq-transparent.png. Appreciate the help! Ankhinc (talk) 21:54, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Why can't I get the collect 24 or 32 frogs all at one time have tried many different ways so many that I did get the 1000 frogs award? ($$$$) Thank you very much for the welcome! Are you the person that sent me the Obaro? I hit the button to send it to my mailbox before I looked at the name. I'm new to the social side of all of this lol. Thank you so much if you were! Atanyxx (talk) 15:25, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for contacting me! I'm the one you left the message here: http://pocketfrogs.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:202.158.11.181?redirect=no Currently I need help in completing my weekly set. I need Olive folium nodare and Yellow carota lunaris, if you have them. Thanks in advance! Ndiefi (talk) 07:50, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Please delete these pictures Hello! I have no idea if I'm posting on the right page, but according to PF Wikia, you're one of the admins of this wikia! :P So I was wondering, could you please delete these 3 pictures? Because I think they're unnecessary to the wikia XP: http://pocketfrogs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Set.jpg , http://pocketfrogs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Computerfrog.jpeg , and http://pocketfrogs.wikia.com/wiki/File:EarthDay.jpg Thankyou so much! Fire4564 (talk) 14:03, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I am new to this wiki. I attempted to make a frog request in the promotional trade menu, but accidentally did it before logging in. Do I need to resubmit my information or is it pending/needs time to be added to the list?--Patchwerq (talk) 16:39, May 18, 2013 (UTC)patchwerq Thanks! Thanks for the feedback! --By, HolyEthan. (talk) 22:15, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome...looking forward to hlping others and getting a few new frogs.Stacturn87 (talk) 18:59, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Caprica26 (talk) 17:24, August 26, 2013 (UTC)Caprica6 I am having a hard time trying to use the table to ask for frogs I need the following. Fractus, Hennae, Pulvillus, Favus, Emblema, Glacio, Fortuno, Gemma. I also wanted to let people know that I am level 29 and have all the basic frogs up to that level (the 3 frogs for each level) I just don't get how to to do the row thing. If you could help it would be great. Rubyqhammer (talk) 06:42, October 8, 2013 (UTC)Rubyqhammer Hello. I've been playing pocket frogs on and off for about 2 years on my android phone. I am currently on, recently reaching level 20. I have discovered I missed a few species...mostly promotional...and I am hoping my interaction here will help me to aquire those missing species. I am having a little trouble navigating around, so please understand I don't mean to be rude. Is my game id the same as my username? I think I understand how to send a frog to someone as I have sent to a random "friend", but is there a way to send coins/stamps/potions? I am thinking not, so in a trade it should just be a frog for a frog? since I am on an android device does that mean I cannot really "friend" those using other technology such as ipad/iphone etc? Thanks for your offer to help me. I hope I am doing anything wrong with my posts. What happened to the frog request forum? Everything from 10/2 through 10/20 is gone (including the request I just made on 10/20 AM). JSGarie Questions Hello, I am back on Pocket a frogs after about a year (lost my device) and have noticed some changes. First of all there seem to be more species, but I find that I never encounter them in the pond. Are all species able to still be collected from the pond? Second, I have missed many sets over the years. I am currently unable to collect the most recent ones (last 3-4 weeks), but have only done two from the past. Is there a way to bypass the new ones to go back to the old ones? (FYI, I did post this comment on the Weekly Sets page too.) Any help regarding these issues is appreciated! Thanks! Redmoon6584 (talk) 17:15, November 10, 2013 (UTC)redmoon6584 Thanks for the welcome message! I have already submitted a request. Itsbiggerontheinside (talk) 14:05, December 5, 2013 (UTC)itsbiggerontheinside Hmm Pretty good in Asuna's burgers. Kululu12 Talk 02:35, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Real Pocket Frogs Wiki I have created my own wiki now dedicated to the custom frogs that I have been making. I love to mod and now my scenery and frog edits are available for free download on the aforementioned wiki. It is still young though and will take a while to become fully up and running. Let me know what you think of it so far. 05:08, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi! http://pocketfrogs.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zerphax is screwing this Wiki over, please do something! Thx Galchenyan (talk) 14:30, March 6, 2015 (UTC)